Buscando la forma de llegar a ti
by Iggyko-San
Summary: AU Alfred, un chico de 19 años que vive solo y trabaja como editor de cómics, se enamora del hermano mayor de su vecino del frente y mejor amigo Arthur, Scott Kirkland. Solo que este chico posee un exterior aun más frió y cruel que el de su amigo, por lo que el joven se ve en la "heroica misión" de buscar una forma de llegar al interior cálido y bondadoso del escocés. UsaxScott!


Hola c:

Well, he aquí el primer capítulo de lo que será este fic A.U. el cual tiene como pareja principal UsaxScottland! , No planeo hacerlo de capítulos tan largos (Falta de tiempo PLZ) Además, si lo hago muy extenso, no podré actualizar muy seguido. Supongo que está dedicado a todas esas personas kawaiiosas que Apoyan la pareja de América y Escocia ¡yay! :D

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya.**_  
_**Advertencias:Quizá el uso de palabrotas por parte de cierto esccés mal hablado (?)**_  
_**Spoiler: Puse las viviendas de muchos personajes [6]w[6] prácticamente, todos son vecinos. **_

¿Qué más? Oh si, espero que no mueran de cáncer por lo fail que escribo, de sida por contagio de Francis o por hemorragia, producto a escenas súper cutes que puedan generarse. También advierto que me gusta mucho el drama, corto los capítulos en escenas de tensión. El humor, aunque me cueste escribir un poco de esto. El angst, lo siento, pero a veces exagero un poco. El romance… en fin, habrá un poco de todo.

* * *

**Buscando la forma de llegar a ti  
**

1. Primer Encuentro semi-Formal.

Cada mañana, Alfred F. Jones se levantaba muy temprano para llegar a su trabajo. No le importaba tener que cruzar prácticamente la ciudad completa en automóvil, ya que ser el editor en jefe de una revista de cómics era su pasión. Toda su vida, Jones ha sido un fanático de los cómics e historietas, y a sus 19 años, ama su empleo y es feliz, incluso le gusta el hecho de que a una cuadra de la editorial donde emplea, hay un restaurante de comida rápida, donde venden, según él, las mejores hamburguesas del estado.

Una de aquellas mañanas, se quedó dormido. Daba igual culpar el haberse quedado hasta las cuatro y cuarto de la madrugada intentado pasar un nivel en su videojuego de zombies, o que le costó conciliar el sueño producto a que no podía alejar a los zombies de su mente, el punto era, que tan solo le quedaban cuarenta minutos para llegar a la hora, y para colmo su automóvil se había averiado. Si estuviese en buen estado, en carro llega a su oficina en menos de treinta minutos, pero al tener que utilizar el transporte público, le toma como mínimo una hora, en esperar que pasen microbuses o el metro, en los tres minutos que se demoran en las estaciones o paraderos, e incluso a veces tienen desperfectos. Por suerte, su vecino de la casa de enfrente, Arthur, tenía un hermano mayor que trabajaba por los mismos sectores, y a pesar de jamás haber hablado con el hombre ni haberlo visto porque este se la pasaba en la calle o con amigos. Solo lo conocía a de él a través de los relatos de Arthur.

Jones decidió cruzar la calle y pedir ayuda. ¡Qué irónico! El héroe estaba pidiendo ser rescatado.

Alfred se crio en aquella calle. De pequeño, se juntaba por las tardes a jugar con otros niños del barrio; Estaba Francis, el chico pervertido de la casa esquina. Iván, un ruso que se mudó al barrio con su padre y sus dos hermanas cuando Alfred tenía ocho años. Frente a la casa de Francis, por la vereda de Alfred, vivía Yao, un chino que llegó junto a su primo Kiku, un japonés que se mudó con su familia a la casa frente a la de Iván y junto a la de Yao. Entre la casa de Alfred y la de la casa de Kiku, vivían junto a su abuelo los hermanos Lovino y Feliciano Vargas, un par de italianos que, a pesar de ser físicamente iguales, eran dos polos opuestos. Frente a ellos, entre la casa Iván y la de Arthur, vivían junto a su abuelo, los hermanos Beilschmidt, El mayor de ellos, un albino egocéntrico, narcisista y desordenado llamado Gilbert, su hermano menor Ludwig, de la edad de Feliciano, un chico ordenado, serio, estricto. Al otro lado de Alfred, vivía un chico Español, llamado Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Frente a él y junto a Arthur, estaba ubicada la vivienda de Un chico Austriaco Llamado Roderich, Este chico vivía con su prima, una húngara llamada Elizabetha. En la casa del frente, residen cinco hermanos; Mathias, luego le sigue Berwald, Tino, Lukas y el menor, Emil. Junto a ellos, en la otra esquina yendo por la vereda de Alfred, estaba la residencia de dos hermanos, un holandés y una belga. Y en la casa del frente, en la otra esquina, vivía Un polaco llamado Feliks, que tenía complejo de mujer.

Regresando a la historia, Nuestro héroe cruzó la calle, golpeó la puerta, la cual fue abierta por su mejor amigo, Arthur, quien se sorprendió demasiado al ver al americano parado en su puerta, ya que a pesar de ser infantil e irresponsable, el chico de anteojos cuadrados amaba tanto su trabajo al nivel de ser puntual cada día. El inglés le hizo pasar a su casa, la cual a pesar de ser similar a la de Alfred en cuanto a fachada, el interior de esta lucía como una casa antigua Inglesa, con tapizado de tonos sepia desgastados, Grandes y antiguos muebles de madrera con diseños y tallados de hace más de un siglo, fotografías, cuadros, plantas, entre otros.

Alfred entró a la residencia Kirkland, con la mirada agacha. En lo que Arthur le invitó a tomar asiento mientras preparaba un poco de té, el Americano levantó la mirada, y se encontró con hermosos ojos verdes, similares a los de su amigo, solo que estos tenían mayor profundidad y misterio, y eran acompañados de una hermosa y brillante cabellera roja. Aquel chico que Arthur describía como "malvado hermano mayor" era aquella hermosura que el ojiazul tenía frente a sus ojos. Un hombre que, a juzgar por la forma en que sujetaba su cigarrillo, no le tomaba importancia a las cosas, y eso a Alfred la parecía interesante. Aquel chico, en ese instante, dejó completamente hipnotizado a Jones, quien jamás se había sentido atraído por nadie antes, como lo hacía ahora por el escocés que pareciera no notar, o simplemente ignorar la presencia de su vecino.

Arthur regresó de la cocina con una bandeja, donde traía las tazas, la tetera y el resto de las cosas como azúcar, cucharitas y el té. Alfred vio impresionado como su amigo tenía tanta destreza y equilibrio al llevar tantas cosas en la bandeja y sujetadas con una sola mano. Alfred quiso hacer un comentario preguntándole al inglés como sabía tanto equilibrio, pero luego se lo guardó, ya que recordó que su amigo trabajaba de mesero desde que tenía dieciséis años. Lamentablemente, Scott no se guardó ningún comentario, dejando mal a su hermano menor, sin importarle avergonzarlo frente su amigo.

-Vaya conejo, parece que ser mesero de cabaret te da más que dinero

Alfred no pudo evitar una risita al imaginarse a su amigo vistiendo solamente un delantal que le cubría sus regiones vitales, una especie de cuello con corbatín, mangas, calcetas y orejitas de conejo caídas. Arthur, al verse ridiculizado, se defendió.

-¡Que no soy mesero de Cabaret, soy mesero de un restobar! Idiota

Alfred rió más fuerte, pero no le duró mucho que digamos

-Y tú que te ríes, cuatro ojos.

Scott escupió las palabras en la cara de Alfred, pero a este parecía no importarle, ya que estaba más concentrado en la belleza exterior del pelirrojo que en la negra aura que le rodeaba, y que claramente Arthur ya había notado, por lo que se dio media vuelta y se marchó a la cocina, dejando solos a su hermano y su mejor amigo.

-Ha jajaja, lo siento. Es que medió risa.

-¡No, si te pusiste a llorar! … ¿Quién coño eres, gordinflón?

-Mi nombre es Alfred F. Jones, mejor amigo de Arthie.

-Ah bueno. Soy Scott Kirkland.

-Un gusto, Scott

-¿Dónde vives, chico?

- Vivo en la casa del frente.

-Ah, así que tú eres el gordo idiota ese de la casa del frente, eh. Dime, ¿Te crees muy listo por que vives solo ahí desde que tu padre murió y tu madre te dejó por irse con otro hombre?

-Ah, eso es historia antigua. ¡Soy un héroe! Y los héroes no le temen a nada.

-Ya veo, y si eres tan héroe como dices… ¿Cómo carajo te mantienes?

-Trabajo como editor en una revista de cómics.

-¿A eso le llamas ser un héroe? ¡Tarado! Héroes son los bomberos, los policías, doctores o ingenieros como yo. Tú eres solo un mocoso.

- Puede ser, pero soy el mocoso editor jefe de la revista de cómics que más ventas tiene a nivel mundial. ¿Eres ingeniero?

-¡No, soy el lechero!

-Entonces, ¿por qué dices que eres ingeniero?

-¡Era sarcasmo, estúpido! Estudié ingeniera en administración pública y ahora trabajo en una empresa privada.

-¡Cool! ¿Dónde queda?

-Bueno, como eres retrasado y regordete, te diré que es el edificio alto de cristal que está frente a un McDonald's que ocupa casi toda una cuadra al otro lado de la cuidad.

-¡Dude, yo trabajo a una cuadra de ahí!

-Ah, debes entonces trabajar en Drums Action edits.

-Así es. Ese es mi trabajo.

-¡Que perdedor!

-No, nos dan una cajita con mercadería para el cuatro de julio, un pavo para el día de acción de gracias, y una canasta para navidad.

-¡Perdedor!

-Al menos, si llego tarde no me despiden.

-A mí tampoco, y de todos modos me pagan lo mismo.

-Bueno yo… ¡Oh no, ya se me va a hacer tarde!

-¿Y?

-Y lo que sucede, es que mañana tenemos que entregas una edición especial por el aniversario de la revista, si no lo entregamos mañana, no se imprimirá a tiempo y perderemos millones en ventas sobre todo en Asia y Sudamérica. ¡Necesito llegar al trabajo, aunque sea un poco tarde!

-¿Y quieres que te lleve en mi auto? ¡Olvídalo, Jones!

-¡Pero!… por favor, necesito un aventón.

-¿qué no tienes auto?

-Sí, pero está malo.

-¡Perdedor!

-¡Que no!

-Hm… de todos modos no te llevaré.

-Por favor.

-¡Que no!

-Haré lo que quieras.

-Ah… déjame ver… ¡NO!

Alfred se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaba sentado el escocés, colocando la rodilla derecha en el cubre piso alfombrado de la sala, y tomando entre sus manos la mano del mayor, quien al contacto con el americano, sintió como sus mejillas ardían, ya que se coloreaban, quedando aún más rojas que su propio cabello. Scott volteó el rostro, para que Jones no le viera completamente sonrojado. Por el bien de su dignidad escocesa, llevaría a ese idiota de mechón rebelde que le hacía sentir así de nervioso, y para dejar de experimentar esa extraña sensación, bruscamente quitó su mano de la del menor.

-Bueno ya, te llevo si dejas de comportarte tan marica.

-Ha hahaha ha, sabía que nadie se resiste a los encantos del héroe.

-Pero si sigues con tus pendejerías, te voy a tirar al bosque cosa que no puedas regresar y que los satánicos animalitos navideños que ahí habitan, te violen y te den de sacrificio a lucifer.

-Okay, me callo, me callo… pero, ¿Podemos parar por un café en el camino?

-Mientras que sea Starbucks, está bien.

-En ese caso, ¡El héroe invita!

-Espero que lleves cargada tu billetera.

-Tengo mi chequera nueva, así que no hay problema.

Ambos se mantuvieron en un incómodo silencio, hasta que regresó Arthur por la bandeja. El rubio de ojos verdes se molestó al ver que la bandeja estaba intacta. La retiró y luego regresó, a preguntarle a los chicos que harían. Alfred respondió animosamente que pasarían por un café y luego irían a sus respectivos trabajos. Arthur se despidió de ambos, y se fue al segundo piso a hacer alguna cosa, para Alfred, poco importante, para Scott ¡A quién le importa las mierdas que haga el conejo!

E l silencio entre ambos continuaba. Alfred estaba entretenido, mirando al escocés e imaginando alguna manera de poder conquistarlo. A pesar de aparentar un interior aún más frio que el que aparenta Arthur, Alfred estaba completamente seguro que Scott no habría tenido un lindo pasado que digamos, lo que le hacía actuar a la defensiva con el mundo.

Alfred quería saber más, quería saber por qué Scott actuaba así, y más aún, quería descubrir aquella hermosa parte de él, que ni siquiera Arthur conocía, y que desde que lo vio, supo que existía. Desde aquel primer encuentro semi- formal, Alfred supo que había bondad en Scott, y se propuso como meta llegar a conquistarlo, no importaba el precio, ahora el héroe tenía una misión: BUSCAR LA FORMA DE LLEGAR AL CORAZÓN DE SCOTT KIRKLAND. 

* * *

¿Cortito? ... bueno, solo es el primer capítulo.. Intentaré que los otros me salga más extensos, así que por mientras, a disfrutar de lo poco pero bueno (?) Y dejándome de bromas, ¿Que les pareció? ... si les gustó, no olviden dejar review, y si no les gusto, también, para saber su opinion.

Espero poder actualizar pronto, y que el hermoso fandom de esta ship siga creciendo, aunque sea una pareja crack, es muy hermosa n_n y me encanta escribir de ellos, aunque no se me de tan bien. ¿Que más? Ah si, agradecer a quienes se dieron el trabajo de leer eso, ya que soy fail para escribir, solo lo hago por amor al yaoi (sih, mucho, mucho amor al yaoi) pero espero mejorar con el tiempo.

Gracias por leer... hasta pronto ^w^!


End file.
